


Like An Unfinished Melody

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Synth!Yes Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "No, I'd know if it was because of running, I'm sure. It's the strangest and yet most enlightening thing! It only happens around you! Haha, its like I've got a you radar built in! Isn't that hilarious?"
Relationships: Courier/Yes Man (Fallout), Female Courier/Yes Man (Fallout), Yes Man (Fallout)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Like An Unfinished Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

Six had again fallen asleep in her chair, again. It had become a habit, lately. Ruling Vegas was hard work, and the recent lack of sleep hadn't done her any favors.

Everyone else had scattered back to where they belonged, or wandered off to find their own lives, and she guessed that was alright. (Y/N) still had a city, after all, and of course the Securitrons. And Yes Man. Still, sometimes it got sort of lonely, up there in the Lucky 38, and she wondered how House had done it, day in and day out.

Yes Man was the one to wake her up. With the changes to his programming, (Y/N) had also sent him across the country for a Synth body, figuring that she might as well, with her new ties to people. She certainly owed him a lot, and it seemed like the least she could do.

Somehow, it seemed as if that act had helped him to gain even more agency. He spoke up against her when she decided to do something stupid, and she would suggest something worse in a just as cheery voice to see if he would finally comply.

He seemed to get a lot of amusement out of this little game, and when she finally gave up he would grin brightly and ask her what she wanted to do next.

More often than not, she'd tell him that she needed to get some work done, and end up falling asleep in her chair - just like now - an hour later.

He came to wake her up this time, and (Y/N) had to admit that it wasn't an unpleasant way to wake up. His hand wasn't cold or metal, like it probably should've been, but warm. His smile wasn't artificial, as it had been, but...human.

Six blushed. Was she really and truly crushing on Yes Man, of all people?

"Hi! Good morning, sleepyhead. Well, _good evening_ , but its really all the same, right? I made Blamco! Who knew burning yourself on a hotplate would be so painful, right?"

(Y/N) suppressed a small chuckle. He certainly liked to ramble. She was just being silly, it had been far too long since she had interacted with anyone but him. Certainly she just needed to get out of this damn to were for once.

"Thanks for waking me up. Are you okay, burns and all?"

He nodded and held up his opposite hand. Two of his fingers were bright red. "I think so. The fact that the searing pain remains means it's getting better, right?" Okay, she definitely detected the sarcasm with that one. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

She ran through her small medical inventory in her head. "Okay, I'm going to go get a stimpack and some aloe. Don't move a muscle."

His head cocked to one side, "No problem! I can just stop my heart and lungs from moving and we'll be all set."

"Ha fucking ha. You knew what I meant. Stay there."

Only a minute later, (Y/N) exited the elevator with what she needed. He had sat down on her chair, staring at his injured hand with a sort of interest. She held out her own hand. "Can I see it?"

Obediently he rested his hand in hers. Her schoolgirl crush feelings flared up again. With a loud sigh, she fought to ignore it and inserted the stimpack. The faction she got was unexpected.

"Owch!" Yes Man yelped. Not even in a particularly cheerful way. Just...in pain. That was new. "That...hurt!"

"I..." Why was she at a loss for words? He was more or less human now, it was to be expected that he could feel pain. "Does it feel any better now?"

He tried to smile again, and nodded. "Much, thanks!" Six was still at attempting to apply the aloe leaf pulp to his hand when he looked up at her again. "Hey! So...uhm, can you explain something to me, maybe?"

Usually it was the other way around. He knew a lot more than her about...well, probably everything. Still, she nodded. "I'll do my best, sure."

"What does it mean when your heart starts beating above its normal level. I mean, that can't be good, right? It might explode and then you would have none! And those are kind of important."

What...did he mean by that? "You're going to have to elaborate, there. Were you running? Were you worried about something?" Who does she think she's kidding. He's never worried. She thinks about how her heart's beating now, because his hand's still in hers and he's just so...soft.

He's so quiet, for a minute. There's just a lot of breathing, between the two of them. "No, I'd know if it was because of running, I'm sure. It's the strangest and yet most enlightening thing! It only happens around you! Haha, its like I've got a (Y/N) radar built in! Isn't that hilarious?"

Its just not sincere, its like he's covering up for his timidness, at first. But... She feels it too. And she tells him his, and his face turns bright red, and she almost expects him to make some quip about overheating but he doesn't. "Really?"

"Yeah," you respond. "Do you really want to know what I think it means?" The Synth nods. "I think it means that I like you, and you like me."

His brow furrows. "Of course I like you, I mean, why would I continue to help you? I have a choice now, and you haven't even tried to threaten me at all, which is sort of nice-"

"Yes Man! I think that I like you more than a friend, okay?"

"Like...a best friend?!"

His voice doesn't betray him, but she still thinks he's nervous. "More."

The silence is deafening. It's been quiet for eons when he finally speaks. "Alright, then! I think we definitely need to talk about this. But first-" he moves to get up and (Y/N) isn't quite sure what to expect but the word 'soft' comes to mind again and suddenly he kisses her.

She turns red again. "Yeah, we need to talk about this."


End file.
